1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces for computer systems, and in particular to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture providing an “append” extension to cut and copy commands for a clipboard function in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Most operating systems for personal computers, such as OS/2™, Windows™, and Macintosh™, provide a “clipboard” function that can be used by computer programs to allow users to Copy, Cut, and Paste selected data from one application to another or within the same application. This function is used extensively because it allows the user to avoid reentering data already present in the computer. Generally, all kinds of data, including text, graphics, equations, and tables, can be transferred to and from the clipboard function.
The clipboard function provides both “Edit” functions and a reserved area of memory. The reserved area of memory temporarily stores the copied data. The Edit functions, including Copy, Cut, and Paste commands, may be invoked from a drop-down menu or short-cut keystrokes. The Copy command copies from the display into the clipboard memory. The Cut command removes the selected data from the display into the clipboard memory. The Paste command copies the contents of the clipboard memory to an indicated insertion point.
Prior to copying or cutting the data into the clipboard memory, the data must be selected. The user generally uses the keyboard or mouse to select the desired data from a screen display. Then, the user invokes either the Copy or Cut command, and the selected data is transferred by the operating system or application into the clipboard memory.
To select text with the mouse, the user usually positions an “I-beam” pointer at the beginning of the desired text, clicks and holds down the left mouse button, drags the pointer to the end of the desired text, and releases the left mouse button. To select text with the keyboard, the user usually positions the cursor at the beginning of the desired text, presses the Shift key, uses arrow keys to move to the end of the desired text, and then releases the Shift key. Such selected text typically appears on the screen display with a shaded background.
To select an object such as a graphics object with the mouse, the user usually clicks on the object. To select an object such as a graphics object with the keyboard, the user merely positions the cursor onto the object. Selected objects, such as graphics, usually appear with selection handles on each side and corner.
In the prior art, the copied data remains in the clipboard memory until it is replaced with another selected portion. If the user performs another Copy or Cut command, then the selected data replaces the contents of the clipboard memory. However, there is a need in the art for functionality that allows both copied and cut data to be appended to the current contents of a clipboard memory, without overwriting the previous contents, while also supporting the conventional implementation of the Copy, Cut, and Paste functions.